A Surprise Visit - A Wade Barrett One Shot
by melzabelza
Summary: After suffering a dislocated shoulder at Tuesday night's SmackDown tapings, Wade shows up at his girlfriend's house looking to get his mind off things. Wade Barrett/OC, inspired by recent events. Insert all the disclaimers here. Just read and be happy.


She hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself before grabbing the hair dryer. She gave her long black hair a quick blast just to get most of the wet out and hopefully tame the frizzies. She walked into her bedroom and frowned at her laundry pile, not much clean clothes to choose from... She grabbed a pair of little pink and blue striped shorts and a pink ribbed tank. She didn't bother with a bra or panties, she only had one clean pair of each and there was no way she was doing laundry tonight. She heard the doorbell ring and let out a sigh, it was either her neighbor asking about taking in his mail or the UPS guy. She didn't want to be bothered with her neighbor and the UPS guy would just leave the package on her steps. The bell rang again and again, she yanked open the front door and her mood changed instantly. Her boyfriend of just over a year, Wade Barrett, was filling her doorway. She squealed in delight and then gasped when she saw his right arm in the sling. She took his suitcase and pulled him by his good hand inside.

"What happened?" She asked him.

He pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers. He was pissed off, this injury was bullshit, Swagger fucked up a simple Irish Whip and now his shoulder was dislocated, 4 days before a pay per view. He was finally getting a push again and thanks to Jack, he would likely be sidelined and lose his spot. That's why he came here instead of going home, he knew she would keep him calm and keep him sober. She looked good enough to eat, and he might do that later tonight. He broke the kiss and looked down at her, at 6 ft 7 inches he looked down at almost everyone, he was a foot taller than her and he could see right down her shirt, "No bra?" He said hooking the top of her tank with his pinky finger and peeking at her luscious bare breasts.

She swatted his hand away, "Need to do laundry, now tell me what happened."

He sighed and plopped down on the couch, stretching his long legs out in front of him, man it felt good after the plane and the taxi to finally let his legs stretch. She waited patiently for him to get comfortable, admiring his choice of clothes, a fitted black v neck Tshirt topping off his dark wash boot cut jeans, both his tattoos peeking out under his shirt sleeves. He rolled his neck, heard a pop and grinned when she cringed.

"Dislocated shoulder. Doc popped it back in, hurts like bloody hell, gonna get X-rays and an MRI tomorrow."

"Oh, babe, that's awful. Did they give you pills?"

"I'm probably out of the ladder match on Sunday." He said knowing that would be her next question and avoiding the pain killers question.

"Oh man, that fucking sucks," she said stating the obvious. "I was just about to throw some dinner together, you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry," he said winking at her. "You got any beer?"

"Not until you tell me what pain pills you are taking."

He rolled his eyes and tossed her the prescription bottle, that's what he gets for falling in love with a pharmacist. She looked at the label and tossed the bottle back to him. "No beer for you. I have iced tea or lemonade."

He grunted and grabbed the TV remote so she let him be and rummaged through the kitchen to figure out what to cook.

Forty five minutes later she had two dishes of roasted boneless chicken breasts, steamed string beans and rice pilaf. She set the dishes on the table and they ate in silence. Normally they'd be catching up on the events of the week but he was in a foul mood and had very little to say. When they finished he picked up his dishes to dump them in the sink.

"It's ok, I got it. Go sit." She said.

"I'm not a bloody cripple, I got one good arm," he snapped slamming his dishes back on the table and storming out of the kitchen. She wanted to go after him and rip him a new one, but she knew it was pointless, so she took a few calming breaths and went about her cleaning. Wade was in pain and frustrated and disappointed and she couldn't blame him. She was thrilled when he came home a few weeks ago with the Intercontinental Championship belt over his shoulder. She smiled remembering how they celebrated by not leaving the bedroom for two whole days. She loved Wade, some days she could see herself settling down and spending the rest of her life with him and some days, like today, when he was surly and jerkish, she wondered why she put up with him. She sighed and finished washing the dishes, just as she turned off the water she felt Wade come up behind her, he put his arm around her waist and pulled her back against him, "I'm sorry. I was being a dick."

"Yeah, you were. I should kick your sorry ass out," she said, trying to ignore his long fingers toying with the waistband on her shorts and his hardness pressing against her back.

"Dinner was great," he said leaning down and nipping at her earlobe, sending shockwaves of desire shooting down to her core. "Maybe we can make dessert together."

She turned around and looked up at him, he was truly sorry. He had taken off the sling but was still keeping his injured arm close to his body. She smiled and wrapped one arm around his neck and stood on her tippy toes, he lowered his head to meet her lips and she plunged her tongue into his mouth. She ran her fingers through his short hair while her other hand trailed up under his shirt and up his back. A low groan escaped his throat as he wrapped his good arm around her, under her ass and lifted her so she was sitting on the counter. He broke the kiss and gave her a wicked grin, "No panties, either. I like it when you forget to do laundry."

He groped her breasts through her tank top, her heart rate increasing rapidly when he pinched her nipple. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her and pressed her lips against his and rubbing her fingers against his rough beard while wrapping her other arm around his shoulders to keep herself from falling in the sink. This time he took control of the kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth an tangling his hand in her hair. He pressed his jean clad erection against the thin fabric of her tiny shorts holding her as tightly as he could with his bad arm. She arched her back as he rubbed himself against her sensitive bundle of nerves, her nails digging into his back as he swallowed her gasps. Her orgasm came out of nowhere, she gripped him tightly, squeezing her legs around his waist as her body shook and she moaned into his mouth. She broke the kiss desperately trying to catch her breath as she buried her face in his shirt.

"I love you, baby," he said softly, "I don't mean to be a jerk."

"I know," she mumbled against his neck, "And I love you too."

"Let's go to bed," he said helping her down off the counter. "I might need some help getting my clothes off."

She laughed, "I'm sure I can handle that."

He winked at her and led the way to her bedroom, he wished he could just pick her up and carry her in, but he didn't want to risk it. She stopped at the foot of the bed and turned around to face him, his eyes traveled from her pretty little toes up to the top of her head and rested on her chest, her hard nipples poking through the fabric of her tank top. "You need to lose that shirt," he said licking his lips.

She quickly pulled the shirt up over her head and tossed it aside, shaking her hair out and making her breasts jiggle. He groaned and sat at the edge of the bed, motioning her to stand in front of him. He immediately pulled one perfect nipple between his teeth and nibbled it making her gasp and grip the back of his head. He sucked her breast and kissed his way across her chest to her other nipple, giving it the same attention.

"Oh god, Wade, yessss," she moaned as he ravaged her chest. With his good hand he squeezed her ass hard and then tugged her shorts down. She wiggled her hips until they fell to the floor. He spread her legs and dragged his finger between her slippery folds, grazing her sensitive nub with his thumb.

"I thought I was supposed to be taking your clothes off," she said breathlessly.

"If I stare at your boobs, it won't hurt as much to get my shirt off." He said wincing as he raised his arms up and pulled his shirt over his head. She grabbed his belt loops and pulled him up so he was standing in front of her. She pressed her breasts against him and kissed his chest while she unbuttoned his jeans. She licked her way down his body, tugging his jeans down around his ankles, he stepped out of them and stood before her wearing only his boxer briefs, she wrapped her hand around his impressive bulge and stroked him a few times before yanking his boxers down and getting on her knees in front of him. She looked up at him and grinned as she slowly licked his dick, twirling her tongue around the head. She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and sucked the head, slowly inching her mouth down his length taking as much of him as she could while fondling his balls with her other hand. His eyes rolled back in his head and the growled her name as she sucked him, bobbing her head and stroking him.

He gently pushed her shoulders back and motioned for her to stand up, she pumped his cock one last time and stood facing him. He squeezed her breast and sucked the side of her neck, "Turn around, I want to take you from behind."

She bit her lip and slowly turned around and climbed into the bed so that her ass was up in the air. He grinned and pushed two long fingers inside her testing to see how wet she was. He longed squeeze her cheeks, but he wasn't ready to abandon that pussy yet. He pumped his fingers in and out curling them as she shrieked in pleasure.

"Wade! God, yes. I need you, inside me. Now," she panted.

He grinned and pulled his fingers in and out one last time before wrapping his hand around the base of his cock. He teased her dragging his head between her folds until she impatiently wiggled her hips making her gorgeous ass bounce. He pushed his dick inside her core and slammed in and out with short, quick thrusts making her ass bounce even more. She moaned loudly as she grabbed the sheets and pressed her hips back into him. He suddenly stopped, not ready to cum yet, he regained his composure and pulled out slowly only to slam back inside her. He held her hip with his good hand and slowly pounded her, his balls slapping against her skin as she moaned softly into the sheets. He kept up the pace, long steady strokes in and out of her dripping pussy while he traced his fingertips up her back, leaving a trail of heat along her spine. He rubbed her neck making her mewl in ecstasy. He paused again, still not ready to end it. As soon as she caught her breath he slammed his cock back into her filling her to max. She cried out and pressed her ass back against hips wanting every last bit of him buried inside her.

He grabbed her hair, wrapping it around his fist while gently pulling her up. He attacked her neck, biting the soft flesh, marking her as his and then licking the marks. He kissed from her neck down her shoulder. She reached behind her, wrapping her arm around his neck while he let his hand explore the front of her body. His hand settled on her breast, kneading the soft flesh as he started pumping his cock into her again. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer so he let his hand wander further down her body, caressing her belly and finally slipping a finger between her folds. He found her hard clit and rubbed his finger tip across it, gently at first, making her gasp. He rubbed her wet bundle of nerves faster as he pumped into her harder. Her body tensed and her walls tightened around him, he kept pounding her hard and fast. She was so close, he pinched her nub making her cry out, her second orgasm of the night ripping through her. He bit down on her shoulder as he gave her one last hard thrust, unloading inside her, her walls clenching around him, milking him dry. He wrapped both arms around her sweaty torso, ignoring the slight pain in his shoulder, just needing to hold her close to him. He gently pulled out of her and went to the bathroom to clean himself up, when he got back she had arranged the pillows on the bed for him to lay back comfortably. He laid down and wedged a pillow under his bad shoulder, and pulled her close so she could rest her head on his chest.

"I love you babe," he said kissing her forehead. "Thanks for putting up with a dick like me."

She looked up at him and smiled, "I love you too," she said before gently kissing his lips, "And you aren't always a dick."

She laid her head on his chest and pulled the sheets up over them both before draping her arm across his stomach. She kissed his chest and drifted off to sleep. He was still annoyed about his current situation, but he closed his eyes and focused on her breathing, tracing little circles against her arm with his thumb. He couldn't stay pissed at anything when he had his girl curled up against him, he kissed the top of her head one last time before he too fell asleep.


End file.
